Erica Wang
Erica Wang is a student at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. She appears in The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, the original Netflix series. History Erica is one of George and Harold's best friends, who often acts as a big sister figure to them and is the voice of caution when participating their bizarre schemes. Her goal in life is to become a very successful senator. In "Captain Underpants and the Vexing Villainy of the Vile Vimpire", she suggests that George and Harold should try adding a strong girl character to their comics. The boys think she's just trying to ruin their fun and make a mean comic about her. To get back at them, she pretends to be a vimpire (a vampire that sucks out everyone's happiness, instead of blood). When Melvin's invention turns Jessica into a vimpire, George and Harold get down on their knees, apologize to Erica and beg her to help, to which she agrees. In "Captain Underpants and the Strange Strife of the Smelly Socktopus", she decides to prank George and Harold into getting themselves suspended on purpose when she tells them it's like a vacation. The boys eventually prove they have what it takes, only to realize that Erica tricked them and suspension is terrible. Appearance Erica is African-American, and is about 12 years old. She wears a teal green T-shirt under an aquamarine vest and has a large pom pom hairstyle joined by a purple headband. She also wears jeans and rain boots. In the 11th and 13th episodes of the TV series and some episodes in the camp arc, during the a few scenes featuring her, she wore a yellow bikini with a bandeau top. As Plungerina, she wears a purple super hero costume, has plungers for makeshift claws and plunger stilts. Personality Erica is somewhat more sensible and mature than most students, but not hesitant to have fun. She has slightly higher intellect than other kids, but unlike Melvin Sneedly, who had a crush on her, Erica's intellect is low enough so that she doesn't share his arrogance. She also knows the difference between what is funny and not so humorous, and surprisingly knows everything about George and Harold's shenanigans and even pranked them twice before. Her best friends are Harold, George and Dressy. Trivia * In the last episode of season 2, it is revealed she gets elected as President of Earth in the future. * Erica shares the same first name as her voice actor. * Erica was created in order to rectify the franchise's lack of strong female characters. This is even the main focus of Captain Underpants and the Vexing Villainy of the Vile Vimpire. * All that's missing is her glasses, but she doesn't wear them until this character is sold from DreamWorks to Trinity Motion Pictures. * Erica's future self passed herself as the superintendent, Grace Wain in season two. * Erica is mixed, because her father is Asian and her mother is black. Category:Characters Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School students Category:Females Category:African Americans